memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Status report
A status report (also known as a condition report) was a type of report which provided an update regarding the current condition of an entity, usually a starship or space station, during or after an event. Technological systems, including weapons and shields, propulsion, and sensors were routinely checked, as well as the entity's crew for casualties. One could obtain a report on a specific system or set of systems, such as in a primary systems status report or systems status report. ( ; ) A status report on an entire ship could also be requested. The computer could give this report and included data on at least the warp core, power systems and levels, structural integrity, shields, weapons, communications, and waste systems. The Doctor, as an unranked Starfleet officer, had access to this report. ( ) A ship's status report was also one of the responsibilities of the first officer. Chakotay once gave Kathryn Janeway a ships status report after an incident with the Borg, which discussed the operation of removing Borg technology from the . ( ) Starfleet away team members were required to file status reports on a regular basis if they were on an away mission for an extended period of time. Naomi Wildman asked Neelix why her mother had not filed a report recently. ( ) The phrase "report" was commonly used by Starfleet captains and commanders as an abbreviation for a status report request, typically when it was unclear what had actually happened. In a situation aboard the bridge, the bridge officers would each state the condition of the systems they are responsible for, and occasionally engineering, sickbay, astrometrics, and other departments would also give a report. A status report on a specific system, action, or situation was typically requested with the phrase "status." In 2151, Ensign Travis Mayweather searched the historical archive for information about the and the colonists founding the Terra Nova colony. He found tons of including crew manifests, survey photos, and weekly status reports but no sign why the colonists disappeared. ( ) Examples of status report requests In 2155 in the mirror universe, Lieutenant was the captain's woman of Maximilian Forrest. When she found him in his quarters reviewing status reports, she stated that his quarters were his sanctuary, turned off his monitor, and kissed him. ( ) Admiral James T. Kirk asked Captain Spock for a condition report soon after the exited a time warp upon returning to the 23rd century in the year 2286, but Spock was unable to provide one since the computer was offline. ( ) When Commander Riker asked for a status report, Natasha Yar told him that the Jarada probed the ship. ( ) Also in 2364, Geordi La Forge gave Picard a status report about the Quazulu VIII virus aboard and that Doctor Crusher converted a holodeck into an isolation ward. ( ) When Captain Picard asked for a status report of the aligned dilithium crystals, Leland T. Lynch asked for three more minutes. ( ) Another status report by Worf said that all systems were operational. ( ) Captain Jean-Luc Picard asked his bridge officers for a status report after the starship's second encounter with the Paxan energy field. ( ) Captain Picard also requested a status report from the computer when the crew's memories were temporarily erased by a Satarran imposter, but the system's voice interface was nonfunctional. Lieutenant commander Geordi La Forge was instead able to pull up a general status report from a panel, which showed that the ship's life support system was fully operational, but navigation, propulsion and outside communications had been completely disrupted. As internal communications were functional, however, Lieutenant Worf asked all ship's personnel to select a representative from their respective groups to report on their status. ( ) In 2369, Commander Benjamin Sisko requested the status report after several energy problems aboard Deep Space 9 when he entered ops. ( ) After Dukat and Kira Nerys captured a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, they found its computer logs included valuable status reports from several Klingon starships in the Cardassian Union. ( ) Captain Kathryn Janeway asked Tom Paris for a status report of his pursuit of Henry Starling in Rain Robinson's van. ( ) In late 2375, the Jem'Hadar attack ship commanded by Luaran (until she was killed by Elim Garak) was asked to submit a status report on their navigational array. ( ) In 2376, the encountered a dark matter lifeform while Captain Janeway was the lone person in the cockpit section and asked the crewmembers in the aft section for a report on their status. ( ) See also * Situation report de:Zustandsbericht Category:Reports